


STAY CALM

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	STAY CALM

STAY CALM  
stay calm

♡  
我很赞同“人是多面性动物”这句话，千人有千面，一个人也可以有很多面。我在每个人面前展现出来的我都是不一样的我，哥哥们似乎更喜欢需要被人照顾的弟弟，那我在他们面前就会孩子气一点，后辈们喜欢可靠又贴心的前辈，那我就会可靠又贴心。虚伪吗？可是无论是孩子气的我，可靠又贴心的我，还是其它的我，他们都是我呀。这只是待人接物的一点小窍门，因为我坚信任何一段感情都要用心经营，任何一段人际交往都需要技巧。但在面对李赫宰这个人的时候，我就会失控，完全管不住自己的一举一动。是陷入爱情的傻瓜吗？我可能不是，我只是一个占有欲极强，在他面前有些谄媚又有些疯狂的坏家伙而已。

♡  
今天是我们的回归舞台，我专门穿了一件领口有些大的衬衣，因为李赫宰说过他觉得这样的我很性感。爱情让人失去自我，这样不好吗？我看着镜子里面的自己，扯了扯系的有些紧的choker，能让他开心，没什么不好的。我告诉自己要保持冷静，就算是失去理智，也要当一个冷静的小疯子。

因为是首次回归舞台的录制，为了精益求精，录了很多遍。录制最后一遍的时候，场控不小心将领奖时的彩花打开了，漫天的纸花洒在李赫宰头上，我看他仰着头，似乎有纸花落进他的眼睛，我着迷的望着这样的他，他很有魅力，不是吗？性感帅气的躯体只是我爱他的一个小理由而已，让我如此痴迷的是他绅士又风趣，隐忍但又绝不屈服，温柔又强大，锋芒毕露却不伤人。我还爱他那些让人眼前一亮的小心思，他很特别，特别到让我想把他占为己有，或者，把我自己变成他的专属物。

如果可以，我真的想要成为他的专属物，或者是身体的一部分，就算是一根头发丝也愿意。要说最想成为的，那还是他的眼睛，他的疏离冷漠喜爱愉悦厌恶悲伤都能一眼看穿的眼睛。我常常在想，要是我真的是他的眼睛，我就能看到他看到的一切，无论是龌龊的还是美好的。早上可以和他一同从梦中醒来，晚上，也能和他一起闭上眼睛和世界说晚安。

我可能真的是疯了。

♡  
choker有些太紧了，紧到我快喘不过气。回到休息室后，我就把choker取了下来扔在沙发上。我从镜子里面看到李赫宰鼓着眼睛瞪我，我有些诧异，一般情况下，都是我偷看他比较多。

“赫宰，你怎么了？为什么看我？”

“没什么，我就是眼睛有些不太舒服。”他眨了眨眼睛，真可爱。

我有点担心他是不是刚刚被纸花划到了眼睛，垫着脚仔细看了看，什么也没有，我想他肯定是眼睛太干燥了。我让他坐在沙发上，我去找助理拿眼药水。

其实，我自己包里就有眼药水，但我想看看我不在的时候，他一个人是怎么在休息室打发时间的，关于他的一切，我都必须知道。我手里攥着从包里拿出的眼药水，装作急匆匆的样子走了出去。我站在门外，透过门缝看见李赫宰把我刚刚扔在沙发上的choker一点一点的缠在手上，凑到鼻子边闻了一下。

我有些惊讶，还有些开心，原来他对我也不是没有一点好奇和迷恋。说起来，他真的有点奇怪。他脾气很好，基本上就没见过他对别人生气，可是自从上个星期五晚上，他莫名其妙跑到我宿舍给我送香水以后，已经朝我发了三次脾气了。生气的理由都是一些不值得一提的小事，他以前真的不这样的。想到这里我又觉得有点委屈，他生起气来真的很吓人，有一种生人勿近的疏离感，就像我是什么陌生人一样，对我冷着脸，语气也是那种没有温度，质问式的。我最怕的就是，他把我从他世界里隔离。所以到现在我都不敢直接告诉他，我有多喜欢他。

我推开门，走了进去。

“赫宰，我回来了，眼药水给你。”

“我眼睛好了。”他脸色不善的抢过我手里的眼药水扔在地上，他这是又怎么了？

“你怎么了啊，赫宰？你怎么又生气了？是我做了什么事情吗？你怎么最近总是对我生气？”我真的觉得很委屈，明明刚刚还乖乖的让我挨着他，检查他的眼睛，现在又是这种把我当成敌人的态度。他在我面前越来越放肆了。

“你换香水了？”他伸手擦掉我脸上的泪水。我经常会在他面前哭泣，一部分原因是我觉得这样会让我在他面前显得没有攻击性，希望能够勾起他对我的怜爱。另一部分原因是他有时真的很伤我的心，单恋是卑微的，特别是像我这种走错一步就死无葬身之地的单恋，我害怕冷战，害怕他不再同我说话，害怕他不允许我和他有一点联系。

“告诉我，你换香水了，是不是？”

“是你让我换的，李赫宰！你失忆了吗？你说你喜欢蜂蜜油桃，还一定要把我以前的香水换掉！”他是不是疯了？上个星期五晚上的事情怎么就这么轻易忘记了呢？我委屈的看着他，表演成分有，但是委屈也是真的委屈。

他脸上出现了一丝疑惑，随即又豁然开朗。“好了，我逗你玩的。”他蒙上我的眼睛，把我抱进怀里，亲昵的蹭着我的耳朵。“我错了，东海，原谅我，好吗？”他真的好奇怪，刚刚还对我冷言冷语，现在又像蜜里调油。

“那你不要再吼我了好不好？”我祈求的看着他，希望他能可怜可怜我。我实在受够了他的若即若离。

“好啦，我发誓没有下一次啦，别哭了，丫头。”真的没有下一次吗？我装作生气的打了他一下，“说了多少次，不要喊我丫头！”

“那喊你什么？小猪吗？”他抵着我的鼻尖，轻笑着，温柔的看我，我还在他的怀里，我们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。他总是很轻易的能让我感到快乐。

♡  
他也总是很轻易的让我伤心难过。我嫉妒的看着和他一起在场地中央跳双人舞的那个女主持，小学同学又怎么样呢？我和他初二的时候就认识了，算算时间，今年是第12年了。所以是曾经的小学同学又怎么样呢？我有些疯狂的在心里重复着这句话。他真的很让我失控，我站到场地中央，搭上女主持的肩膀，和他们一起跳舞，我看着李赫宰的后脑勺，在想他看到我会是什么反应。

他转身看到我，先是惊讶，再然后又是我最熟悉不过的冷漠和厌烦。情绪是一瞬间的下意识反应，我有些失落的放下手回到哥哥们的身边。他就因为一个小学同学这样对我吗？我真的很伤心。接下来的节目录制，他一直在和那个小学同学互动，也没怎么搭理我。我在想到底是哪个环节出了问题？仅仅是因为我把手搭上了女主持的肩膀，还是我扰乱了节目流程？还没等我想明白，我就听到那个小学同学邀请李赫宰明天晚上去吃烤肉。李赫宰说等他回去确认行程后再回复她。

他要去吗？他想去吗？我不知道他怎么想的，我只知道我一点都不想要他去。我也不能直接给他提要求，我怕他觉得我管太多，太任性。我只好试探的问他：“赫宰，你要去吗？明天晚上？”

“我还没想好，去也没什么，不是吗？”他摘下耳机，无所谓的冲我笑了笑。

我不安的低头扯着耳机线，”可是我们现在处于回归期，该推掉的聚会还是应该推掉吧？”我有些小心翼翼的给他提建议。

“回归期制造点不算是绯闻的新闻，因该算是和节目双赢。”语气里透露着想要赴约的含义。

我突然不想理他了。最近我总有这样的感觉，他正在一点点消磨我对他的喜欢和期待，没有什么喜爱和迷恋是永恒不变的，它会随着时间变多也可能会随着时间减少。“随便你，反正我也管不了你。”我戴上耳机，不再同他说话。

♡  
我躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不着觉。我还在想李赫宰到底会不会去。我苦恼的扯着自己头发，觉得好痛苦，真想直接问他到底怎么想的。说实话，我是个很坦率的人，但是一碰到他，我就变得踌躇不前，瞻前顾后，杞人忧天。

冷静一点，李东海，冷静一点。

我拍拍自己的脸，企图从今天关于节目录制的回忆里找出一些线索。今天他看到我搭上女主持的肩膀后就开始生气，不理我。他应该不是喜欢那个小学同学吧？应该不会，今天以前，我根本没听他提起过这个女人。

那会是，因为我吗？我有点被自己这个突如其来的想法吓到，他会是因为不喜欢我和那个女主持人接触，所以对我生气吗？他在吃醋吗？他是有点喜欢我吗？他也对我有占有欲吗？我又想起他这个星期以来阴晴不定的脾气还有时不时对我的亲昵。在对待他上一向小心翼翼的我，突然就有了一点勇气。事出反常必有妖，说不定他真的也喜欢上我了呢。仅仅是想想这个可能性，我就要快乐的从床上跳起来。我需要更多证据来证明他喜欢我。

我从床上爬起来，去浴室洗了个冷水澡。

♡  
“快睡吧，睡一觉就好了，我就在你身边呢，哪里也不去。”李赫宰隔着被子轻拍我的背，哄我睡觉。

我闭上眼睛，挨着他的肩膀，装作睡着了。其实我现在心里很紧张，因为我犯了一个错误。他问我为什么来找他，我说我想来问问他有没有药，可是他不在。但是刚刚他没找到感冒药问我在哪里的时候，我却直接说在抽屉里。关于他的一切，没有什么是我不知道的。他没有拆穿我，还好心的吻了我一下，就像是父母对生病的孩子做的那样。我不知道他有没有注意到我撒的这个谎，如果发现了，那他肯定也知道我是故意的，更严重一点，他也知道我喜欢他。

李赫宰的呼吸落在我的头顶上，渐渐趋于平缓，我抬头抵着他的下巴，在他锁骨那里轻轻蹭了蹭。或许，我可以再坏一点。我悄悄拿出他的手机，打开kkt。发完消息后，我故意没删聊天记录，我想知道他发现我不是那么善良以后，会怎么做。肯定是因为发烧，让我胆子都变大了。

我重新躺回床上，牵着他的手，躲在他的怀里睡着了。

♡  
我心情忐忑的在厨房煮着拉面，我想他现在肯定已经发现我做的坏事了。他会怎么做呢？他会告诉他的小学同学是我做的吗？我捞起拉面，装进碗里。轻手轻脚的走到卧室门前，把耳朵贴在门上。

“可能不行，昨天公司开会还专门强调了让我们最近不要搞出什么绯闻，实在不好意思，对不起。”李赫宰的语气听上去很是诚恳，就像是他昨天真的开了什么公司紧急会议一样。

我倒挂在悬崖边上的心脏，重新回到了平坦安全的陆地。李赫宰哼着我们这次回归专辑里面我的solo曲，心情好像很不错。

我想，我可能发现了李赫宰的秘密。要赌一把吗，李东海？我问自己。

“赫宰，拉面煮好啦，快出来吧。”

♡  
原来李赫宰他真的也喜欢我噢。


End file.
